Blind and lost
by luzleila.jimenez
Summary: A lost kitten came across the host club, Kondo Saria fate is intertwined with the host club, and having a dark and painful past that kept her from stepping out of the shadows, will the host club help her get out of the darkness and into the light? Will the lost kitty find a new family? MorixOC (rated M for language and later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so please, leave some reviews. Disclaimers I do not own anything in the story just my OC. **

**Chapter 1: I'm back **

As we walked down the halls, all I could hear where the chattering of the people in it, some where about the classes, others about the food in the cafeteria, girls gossiping about fashion, boys, who's with who's, the host club…The host club. In the time I've been in Ouran I have never visited the host club, maybe it would be nice to go. I pulled my classmate sleeve but he didn't notice. What was the point of helping me around if he didn't listed to me. I pulled his sleeve again, nothing. Stupid classmate. I let go of he's sleeve, he didn't notice and kept walking forward. I stood there, listening. They are gossiping about me… again. I turned around and left. Slowly the chattering and the voices silenced. I kept walking forward, the only sound I could hear was the sound of my heels knocking against the ground. Wait…is that…chocolate I smell? The sweet smell of heaven. Following the smell of sweet milk chocolate I walked without direction. The silence and my steps where getting me annoyed, so I started whistling the theme song of my favorite game, the legend of Zelda. I was a bit entertained whistling that I didn't notice the… stairs. My knee hurts, of course it hurts I landed on it when I tripped, my hands hurts too, probably because it stopped my face form hitting the edge of the stair. I got up, swept away the dust on my dress and this time making sure I didn't fall again I continued my journey to find the forbidden treasure. The sent of chocolate get stronger, I'm close. I hear something, voices, chattering, screams. What's this? A woman slaughter? Or… they came for the chocolate too, and it's running out! I must hurry up!… door, I rub my forehead, there's probably a red spot on it now. I grab the handle and twist it, opening the door. I poked my head inside, and the smell of roses, chocolate, tea and sweets hit me, it made me a bit dizzy but it was tolerable. I shyly entered that place, lots of chattering and noises could be heard, it was loud, is so noisy. Chocolate!

I walked to the source of that heavenly smell, and being the clumsy girl I am I bumped onto someone and we both fell on the floor along with a trey with a tea set. It burns!

"Are you alright!?" I heard someone say. My legs had a burning sensation. "You spilled hot tea un your leg" oh, well that explains.

"Hikaru, Kaoru bring that chair! Kyouya first aids kit!" Boy he's demanding. "Your hand my princess" I lifted my hand and it was immediately pulled up making me stand up, and seconds later I was been carried princess style to the chair." I'm sorry for making such a scene, and for breaking the tea set, I can pay it!" "We will take care of that later, now the priority is your leg" I felt a hand gently lift my right leg "I'm sorry my lady" I felt the thin fabric of the pantyhose being teared apart. I heard some screams, are they fangirling!? And again I felt his hands gently caress the skin over the burned area. it hurts, I flinch at the sudden pain. "Ouch" "my apologies" then something like a wet cloth was placed over the burned area, relieving the pain. "Can I see your hands my lady?" "Huh? Sure" I extended my hand to him and he lightly took my hands in his. "You have some scratches and bruises on your hands and knee, did you fell?" "Yes I did, I tripped in the stairs" "she's one clumsy girl" I heard two voices say in perfect unison. "I also hit my forehead with a door" "yup, definitely clumsy" was that a girl? But her voice is quite low for a girl. I closed my eyes as I felt someone brush my hair back to reveal my forehead with a red spot on the center of it. He rubbed some cream on it and stick a band-aid on it. The same happened with my hands and knee, and some bandage for the burned area. "There, all done" I sighed in relieve. "Thanks"

I felt me hands being holds in someone else's hands. "Now my princess, for what have you come into the host club" the host club, so that chocolate smell led me all the way to the host club. "Chocolate" there was a silence, hey since when is this silent? "Eh? Chocolate" "I smelled chocolate, so I followed the smell and here I am. Can I have a piece of that chocolate cake?"

If heaven had a flavor it would be chocolate, I took another bite, "something this good must belong to the gods!" I heard someone giggles beside me. "Nene, what's your name?" His voice is quite childish, isn't this a high school? I looked to him and smiled "my name is Kondo Saria" "Saria? "That's a weird name" said one and then the other, twins. "My dad maned me after a character of a game" "what game Saria-chan?" I smiled again, saying this always filled my heart with pride "the Legend of Zelda: ocarina of time" "oohh!" They all said at the same time, I could feel their stares. "Are you new here my princess, I have never heard that name before here"

I looked to the ground, like I've been doing the whole time. "No, I came here for first year, but in the middle of the semester… something happened and I had to leave school… but now I'm back" "Saria-chan what year are you in? "I'm in class 3-A"

P.O.V changed (3rd person)

They all looked at her, some with confusion in their eyes. "Third year?" Said one of the twins "she's the same height as Honey-sempai" finished the other twin. " Kondo Saria, December 3rd, 17 years old, Sagittarius, 148cm, food she likes: chocolate, seafood, pastas, ramen, sweets, food she don't like: olives, favorite color: green, favorite game: legend of zelda: ocarina of time, plays the ocarina, harp and cello, third year at Ouran, although was homeschooled a year and a half after an accident that happened on December 3rd. Single daughter of Kondo Koji, who is a video game composer and sound director who has been employed at Nintendo since 1984. He is best known for scoring numerous titles in the Mario and The Legend of Zelda series. " She looked shock "how do you know that much about me!? And who are you anyways?" "We are…" "the host club" they all say in unison. "No shit Sherlock!? I know you guys are the host club, I mean who are you guys… individually" "geez what happened to the shy girl that got here this morning?" Said one of the twins and she crossed her arms. "I'm sorry but you guys are frustrating and confusing".

The tall blonde picked a rose and held it in front of her and she took it and sniffed it. "Well my princess, I'm Souh Tamaki the king and president of the host club, I'm the prince type, this is my best friend Ootori Kyouya, Vice President of the club, he's the cool type." He pointed at the guy with glasses who held a notebook, he then turned to the twins who where hugging each other. "The twins, Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru, they are the little devil type" He ran and hugged the other one standing next to the twins. "This lovely girl is my daughter! Fujioka Haruhi she's the natural type!" They all froze "I knew she was a girl! Her voice is a bit feminine to be a guy" they all looked a her with nervousness " something tell me that was a secret… was it?" "Yes, and it will remain a secret for will you please…" he was interrupted by her "no worry, I will keep the secret, not like everyone will believe me ether way" they all sighed in relieve. Tamaki made a noise to call everyone's attention. "Continuing with the introduction, the small blonde is Haninozuka Mitsukini or Honey-sempai, he's the loli-shota type, and finally but not least, Morinozuka Takashi or Mori-sempai he's the wild type."

He concluded, walking towards her with a hand resting on his hip. "Any questions my small kitten?" She smiled at the nickname. "Yes, can I touch you?" He looked at her a bit surprised at her favor. "What for?" She brushed her bangs to the side, showing her closed eyes. "So I can see you, after all, I can't see with my eyes" she then opened her eyes revealing grayish-white irises and pupils. They all looked surprised. Tamaki stood in front of her and kneeled in front of her, she lifted her hards and gently started to feel him, every curve of his face, every little detail of him. "You are quite handsome Tamaki-kun" he smiled at the compliment and as she putted down her hands he stand up and took one on his, guiding her towards the others. "Kyouya" he placed her in front of him "may I?" He kneeled in front of her as well and she started feeling his face, slightly knocking his glasses off his nose "oh sorry" "don't be" she continued and when she finished Tamaki guided her to the twins, they didn't had to kneel so they bend a little. She felt them both at the same time and smiled "you two are very similar but very different too, even your voices are different" they where surprised at what she said and she continued to the next one. Haruhi as well bended a little for her, she felt her and was flinched a little "I'm sorry… you are very similar to someone I knew, but you are indeed very pretty Haruhi-chan" said girl blushed a little at the compliment. "Thank you Saria-sempai" and again she moved to the next one and being Honey the same height as her, he didn't have to bend. She started feeling his face, founding some cake crumbs near his mouth and lightly brushing them off his face, he giggled "that tickles" "Honey-sempai you need to brush your teethes after eating that much sweets" "Ne Saria-chan this is Usa-chan!" He held the stuffed bunny and she pet it "he's really cute!" "He likes you!" They both giggled. "Boy they sure are alike" said both of the twins. And finally she stood in front of Takashi, looking up at him. "God you're big" he kneeled in front of her and she gently felt his face, she was lightly surprised that she somehow pictured his face in her head, like she saw him before. "I've seen you before… I somehow remember your face form somewhere" "Saria-sempai, what do you mean you saw him, weren't you burn blind?" Asked Haruhi.

She showed her a bittersweet smile and walked back, with her arms extended in front of her, she then stopped in front of the chairs and she signed them to sit along with her. When they all sat, she started telling her story. "To answer your question Haruhi, I was not born blind, I could see everything perfectly. It was in my 15th birthday that I lost my sight, my sister took me to a restaurant that night, we sat in a table near a window. When we started eating a truck came crashing everything in the restaurant, the glass shattered and some glass pieces flew into my eyes. My sister died that night, the truck hit her and she died instantly. That's why I said that you looked like her Haruhi. I went into surgery to remove all the glass pieces, they caused severe damage and the doctors told my dad that I would not be able to see again. I left school to recover, it was really hard at first to get used but I did my best. I was homeschooled and learned how to read braille, I felt good again after a while so I asked my dad if I could return here, he accepted with the condition that someone form the class guided me, but that guy was a asshole so I left him, and here I am." They all looked at her, she was indeed an interesting girl. "Perhaps I saw you when I was in first year here, you where a first year student too after all" "Mmmm" he hummed.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything in this story just my oc.

I heard the Saria's song. "That's my dad!" I took my phone out of my pocket and flipped it open and placed it on my right ear. "Moshi-moshi… no, I'm still in school… in the host club… they are my classmates, I'm going to be fine… can you call *Mario* to pick me up?… thanks papa, bye-bye" I closed my phone and notice it was all silent.

"*Mario*?" Asked the twins at the same time. "Yes, is my chauffeur" I answered with pride in my voice. Again, silence, how is that they where so noisy minutes ago and now they won't talk at all?

"Is it because your dad works for Nintendo, Saria-chan?" Asked Honey, truly curious. "Yes, is a code name, every maid, and employees at the mansion have a code name, and all are Zelda related, even my pets have Zelda's names, I'm the one who names them. Sorry to ruin the party but I have to go now, I need to find my way out of here" I stood from my chair, swiping my skirt down, getting rid of the wrinkles it probably formed in it.

"Need any help miss Kondo?" Asked Kyouya. "If is not any trouble" "not at all, my kitten" said Tamaki holding my hand in his and holding my waist with the other. I pushed him away from me and immediately after I looked at the floor. I could feel their stares on me.

"I don't like people hugging me, so please don't do it again" I said, still looking at the floor. "AndIreallyhavetogonowsoIguessI'llseyouguystomorrowbye" I said it all really fast while walking to the door. God I hate awkward silences. Where was the door last time I checked? Wall, wall, wall, wall, wall, door! I opened the door and looked back at their direction. "You guys must think I'm crazy now"

"No, since I came here I've seen crazier things" answered Haruhi. "Let me help you out, I'm going home too" I extender my hand and seconds later she held it.

"See you guys tomorrow! Hehe get it, "see" you guys, cuz I can't see" Haruhi pushed me out and I could hear Honeys giggles.

"Something tells me you enjoy making those kinds of jokes" she said while guiding me outside. "Haruhi dear, you just have to live and be happy, besides I have a sick sense of humor so you might as well get used to it" she sighed but we kept walking. Wall, window, wall, window, column, wall, window, turn left, stairs, wall, wall,wall,wall, turn left, door, exit. Now I know my way back to the host club.

"Miss Saria, good afternoon" Haruhi let go of my hand and Mario* took it. "Thank you Haruhi, we can give you a ride if you want" "oh no, is ok I will take the bus. See you tomorrow" I heard her walk away so I turned to walk to the car. Mario* opened the door and helped me in.

The ride back home was silent, Mario* rarely speaks, only to greet or answer questions. I felt the car slowly come to a stop. Minutes later the door opened and Mario* ones again helped me out. He walked me to the front door and I thanked him like always. I knew my house like the back of my hand so I didn't needed help inside. I walked to the kitchen and into the refrigerator, opening the box where I always have my fruits. I took an apple and started eating it. I heard some bells and knew right away who it was.

"Zelda girl I missed you!" "Nya~" I lifted my hand and she stroke herself. I knew her since she was a small kitten. She is completely white, her left eye is green and her right eye is blue, she have a red collar with a bell. She purred as I pet her and scratch her behind the ears. I heard some footsteps coming closer.

"Saria dear, why haven't you changed? Miyamoto-sama is coming to dinner with us tonight" my father said and seconds after I heard more footsteps, probably from the cooks. "Hello Darunia, hi Anju!" I greeted the two cooks. Darunia is a large, muscular man, and Anju was his assistant, she was like a big sister to me.

"Miss Saria, pets off the table please" I lifted Zelda off the table and carried her all the way to my bedroom. I placed her on my bed and started striping away from my uniform, I threw it on the bed and made my way to the bathroom.

"Should I shower or bathe?… I'm in the mood for something fast, shower it is!" I took off the rest of my clothes and carelessly threw it to the floor. Sink, left corner, I took the remote control and pressed the button. "Play Anna Mcluckie, get lucky song " and moments later the song started playing. I sang allowing with it and played my invisible air harp.

I heard the door of the bathroom open. "How many times do I have to say it? Miss Saria don't throw the clothes to the floor, you could trip" I kept dancing and singing in the shower. "Are you listening miss Saria?"

"Yes Navy I'm listening" I stopped the water and opened the shower door, and Navy passed me the towel. Navy is the maid of the house, she's 25 years old but can be very childish at times. "Hey!, Look!, Listen!" I said, imitating Navy's fairy voice. I knew she didn't liked it so I sometimes mocked her.

"Is not funny miss Saria" I covered myself with the robe and walked back to my room, being followed by Navy. Once we go to the room I plopped myself in the bed.

"Navy could you get my grey dress and grey pantyhose?" I asked from my bed, petting Zelda's head.

"I heard you got new friends from the school" she talked from the closet. "Well I just know them, they are not my friends, thought two of them are in my classroom but I think they didn't even notice me" I hears her footsteps getting closer to me, so I stood up and took my robe off. She handed me my underwear, and by feeling it I knew it was my dark grey hot-pant and black sports brah.

"You should put some more feminine underwear, after all you have a nice body" she commented and I wave the comment away. "Nonsense, this underwear are far more comfortable, plus nothing fit me" she giggled and helped me into my dress. After I was dressed, she combed my hair and placed a straw hat with a grey polka dots bow on it, the last touches were my grey and white choker and black flat shoes.

I went back to the kitchen where I could smell something delicious getting cooked. I'm not allowed to get into the kitchen when they are cooking so I stood in the entrance. "Anju-san~ what are you cooking?" I said trying to sound as innocent as possible. "Food" she answered and I could hear Darunia trying to hold a laugh.

"Ha ha, clever" they both laughed. I heard the doorbell rang and I walked to the living room and felt someone past aside me, I didn't pay it attention so I sat in the right side sofa, my favorite spot. Minutes later I hears my dad and Miyamoto-sama walking and talking towards the living room, so I stood up and bowed a little at him.

"Welcome, Miyamoto-sama" I extended my hands at him and he held them, greeting me. "Ahh, Saria-chan as perspective as always"

After talking a little, we headed strait to the dining room. Darunia and Anju made ******** and we ate and talked about many thing, we even end up talking about Ouran and the host club. After we ate we went back into the living room and I sat once again in the same spot.

We spend some time talking, well more like they spend some time talking, about the work, the games and the songs. After a while I came with an idea. I always wanted to do it and now was the perfect occasion. "Miyamoto-sama, dad, would you like to play some super smash bros?" Miyamoto laughed a little and my dad as well. "Sure, Saria-chan, but that grin of yours tell me you are planning something" said my dad and my grin widened.

We came to a conclusion that if Miyamoto-sama wins, I would dye my hair green and make a cosplay of Saria. They played for up to half a hour. They where both really skilled at that game. But all came down to one person.

~time skip! next day~

*Mario* helped me out of the car and walked me to the entrance there I said goodbye and started to walk towards the classroom. I hear many gossips about me and how out of place I was being. I ignored them and kept walking.

"Saria-chan!~ good morning!" I hear Honey said beside me, as he held my arm and intertwined with his. "Good morning, honey-sempai, Mori-sempai" I said to both of them and Mori hummed in response.

"Waaa~! Your hair looks pretty in green! Right Takashi?" Honey said. "Ahh" he responded. Geez, someone shut him up. "Thanks, Honey-sempai, so any club activities today? Can we eat some cake today as well?" I asked without giving him chance to speak.

"Sorry Saria-chan, today we are not having club's activities, we are going to Kyouya's water park!" He said jumping a little. "Oh, well next time, I'm looking forward for that chocolate cake!" I said smiling at him. He giggled. "Haaaaii~!"

I'm sorry, I had the chapter all done, and when I was fixing and adding the last touches there was a blackout. Don't worry I didn't lost anything of the story but when the electricity came back there was no internet signal, my mom had to take me to KFC to have internet. Plus we are still in holidays so I'm sorry all!


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry for taking so long, I really don't have excuses, I was just being lazy but I still wrote late at night. **

Chapter 3: Sea!

"Come on, let's go to the beach!" Said Tamaki, Pointing at the window with a bat, and seconds before he said that, a little blind girl entered the room.

"Another host club trip?" She walked inside the room and tripped with one of the mannequins the twins had with swimsuits. She fell on top of it, and both of her hand where on the mannequin's breast. The twins started laughing uncontrollably, while Honey and Mori helped her up.

"Haha funny guys, and what the fuck is this?" She said, brushing away the dust. "We are picking Haruhi's swimsuit! We should pick one for you too!" Said Honey twirling around the mannequins. "Go ahead, impress me" she said grinning at him. Both of them where very similar, they both took advantage go their childish looks but beneath their looks they where a whole different person. She walked forward and stumbled with another mannequin, she lost her balance but Mori was close to her and hold her so she wouldn't fall.

"Thanks Mori-sempai, would you mind helping me to a clear space?" He hummed and held her shoulders, guiding her around the mannequins and finally sitting her in the table where Haruhi was studying. "Thanks again Mori-sempai" she said smiling at him. "Yeah" he said smiling too, thought she didn't notice it.

"I like this one Saria-chan! It will look cute on you" said Honey, getting the girls attention. It was a blue one-piece, with a light blue skirt and collard and a dark blue tie. "It looks cute Honey-sempai!" She giggled and they all looked at her poker-faced. "What?, I had my chance and I took it, but letting that aside, I don't even know if I'm going"

~time skip, Okinawa beach~ Saria's P.O.V

I felt the car stop, and I knew we arrived; well that and for all the other girls squealing and screaming. I waited for all the other girls to get out of the car so I wouldn't bother anyone. One of the hotel employees helped me with my bags and things. I stayed aside, again so I wouldn't bother the others. Suddenly someone grabbed my hand and pulled me.

"Come on Saria-chan let's go to the beach!" Oh it was Honey-sempai. I giggled and he did too, he slowed down and stopped. I could feel the sun in my skin, it was warm, then I felt the water touch my foots, wetting my flip-flops. I took them off and held them in my free hand. The sands in my foots where cold and wet, and my foots lightly sunk in it, then the water covered my foots again. I squeezed Honey's hands, and felt tears roll down my cheeks, falling into the salty water.

"Saria-chan, why are you crying?" Honey said, squeezing even more my hand. Then I didn't hold it, I started sobbing and crying even more. "Zora said *sob* she was going *sob* to take me to *sob* the beach, *hiccup* *sob* she never did! And now I can't see it!" I kept crying, letting go of the flip-flops and his hands to cover my eyes and wipe the tears. Then I felt someone hug me, it was Honey, he's the only one my heigh.

"Is ok Saria-chan, you can cry all you want" I hugged him back, crying in his shoulders but that didn't seem to bother him. After a minute I calmed down and stopped sobbing, I wiped some tears away and smiled a bit at him.

"Thanks you, Mitsukini" then I felt a big hand on my head, messing my hair but I didn't cared. "And you too Takashi, sorry for making a scene" he wiped a stray tear of my cheek with his thumb. "No, you needed it" he said, it was the first time I heard him talk and his voice made me have goosebumps and send a shiver down my spine, such deep voice!

"Here Saria-chan, you can hug Usa-chan if you want" he said placing the stuffed bunny in my hands, and I hugged him, it smelled like strawberries. "Thanks, Mitsukini" although you supposed to call someone by the first name if you where close, I felt I could trust them, and it didn't seemed to bother him at all, same with Takashi.

"Come on, Saria-chan, Takashi! Let's play!" He said pulling both of us. We made sand castles; or tried to make them. We stretched and played a bit in the water, but after a while I was getting tired so I left them play and walked aimlessly. It burs! The sand is too hot! Damn I lost my flip-flops, and why there's no one around.

"Need help Saria-sempai?" Haruhi you are my savior! I walked towards her voice until I felt a towel over the hot sand, and kneeled on it, resting my slightly burned foots.

"Didn't you bring flip-flops?" She asked me, I heard a bit of worry and curiosity on her voice. "Yes I did, but I lost them" I answered.

"Haruhi-kun, aren't you going to swim?" I heard some voices coming from behind us. "Oh, I like looking at the sea more" she answered. I grinned "me too!" I heard her growl in annoyance.

"Well, would it be ok if we joined you?" Asked another girl. Wait, you?, I'm here too! "How come?, go ahead and swim, you're wearing such cute swimsuit, and all" she said flirting with them, and they fangirlied, but they left and let us alone again.

"Wow Haruhi, you're a natural" I said grinning at her. "And you have a sick sense of humor" she answered back. "I told you so, I'm like this baby and nothing is changing me" I said rubbing my shoulder with hers.

"Ok ok, let's go find your flip-flips" she stood up, and I did too. She took my hand and we started walking. We walked for a while and close to the water where the sand was colder.

"Haruhi!" That was Mitsukini's voice "let's go hellfish shunting!" He said again, he's trying too hard to be cute, but is working. I giggled and Haruhi let go of my hand.

"I think you mean, shellfish hunting" they kept talking but I didn't heard them. I felt someone's presence in front of me so I extended my hand forward and they where held by big hands; Takashi. Then he kneeled in front of me, held my ankle and I placed my hand on his shoulders to keep my balance. He then slipped my flip-flops on my feet, and stood up.

"Thanks for finding my flip-flops, Takashi" I said with a smile. "You welcome" oh that voice is so damn sexy! No no! Saria, control your shit. I heard some screams that scared me a little but apparently it was because of a centipede. And I also heard something about a game, fears and some old Haruhi's photos. This people need help… oh wait, I do too. I sticked once again beside Haruhi, and it didn't seemed to bother her.

We first walked into a cave, while the twins said some things about being hunted and those stuff. Then I heard a sinister laugh and the other girls screaming. I got scared from the girl screaming, it hurts my ears. Then we where with Mitsukini, some how there was a police truck and we where all in it. Mitsukini crying and saying that it was dark and scary. Hah! Tell me about it. Next was Takashi, he was holding a harpoon or that was what Haruhi said. I got tired of this bullshit of scaring Haruhi, she was a fearless, strong girl. I stood next to Kyouya who was probably writing in his notebook. Silence, compleeeete silence. *screams*

"What the fuck was that!?" I said, a bit startled at the sudden scream. "Please everyone, go back to the hotel, we will take care of the situation" said Kyouya, his voice was calmed but I could notice a bit of worry. I fallowed the mass of chattering girls back to the hotel, and once there one of the employees helped me to my room. I walked into the room and went directly to the bathroom, well once I founded it. I took off my blue dress with white lacy details, the blue one-piece and my star head piece. I took a cold shower listening to some songs of my phone music list. I dried myself and my hair with a towel and let the remaining moisture dry by itself. I walked to the bed where the employee told me, he left all my thing in, opens it and grabbed the first my hand touched. I looked for my panties in the pocket, and putted them on once I found them. I put my big red sweater, it fitted me like a dress and I know is red cuz I bought it before I got blind. I felt a sight pain in my abdomen, I'm hungry! Let's go find some food! I walked out of the room and right away I smelled something good. I followed the smell till I ended up in a buffet. The employee took me to the front of the line and helped me get what I wanted and finally walked me to a table. I started eating, it was freaking delicious! I heard some voices approaching to the table and moments later I heard some plates being placed in the table.

"Look little bitch, if you think that you can come out of nowhere and just still all of the host attention you are fucking dead wrong, we don't care that you are blind, small, weak and helpless, you stay the fuck away from our hosts" she hissed in a low voice and the other hummed in agreement. I placed the chopsticks hard on the table, who the fuck this bitches think they are.

"Well excuuuuuse the fuck out of me princess! but I don't go seeking attention form the host like you do! Is their fucking decision if they want to help me! So go bother someone else I ain't got time for your fucking bitchiness" I stood up from my seat and walked towards my room, like do you really? Fucking bitches with hormonal disorders. I twisted the door knob, nothing. You got to be kidding me. I don't have pockets so the keys must be inside. This is definitely not my night. I walked back to the entrance to check if there was any employees who could help me, but for my fucking luck there was nobody there! Ok, ok Saria calm down, the host villa was really close for here, maybe Kyouya has a spare key of all the doors, yeah. I went out, I followed the sounds of the waves till my foots met the road, then I followed the smooth concrete. I'm still hungry, if it wasn't for those bitches. I heard some roaring noises, and then some drops of water.

"Oh great!" Then it started raining, hard, and in seconds I was soaking wet but I kept walking. After some minutes walking, that felt like an eternity in the rain, I heard some voices and smelled something like seafood. Yeah I know, I'm like a cat, I don't like dogs, always following smells. Since I lost my sight my other senses enhanced, specially the smelling one. I soon arrived at a door and knock a few times, moments later the door opened.

"Saria-chan!?" Said Mitsukini, sounding truly surprised. "Yo, Mitsukini" I said waving two fingers at him. He then let me in.

"What happened?" He questioned, clear worry in his voice. "Well, I went to eat, and some bitches came bothering told me to stay away from their hosts, told me I'm weak and a bother to you guys, I got angry and went back to the room, it was locked with the keys inside, I went to check if anyone could help me, there was no body so I decided to walk here and it started raining and here I am" I smiled with a sarcastic grin at them, I knew there where more than one person there.

Silence. "Is there food? I'm freaking hungry" I said and I heard some laugh. "Just like a lost kitten" said the twins at the same time.

Minutes later Mitsukini and Takashi gave me some cooked crabs and some towels to dry myself, tough all my clothe was soaking wet and I didn't had any other, so I just covered my self with a bathroom robe.

"You can use my clothes if you want Saria-chan?" Said Mitsukini with a little of amusement in his voice. I gave him a side grin and winked. I have notice that he has stopped acting like a child in front of me when there's no clients, in fact they all where theirselves, even if I "a client" was with them.

"Ne, Mitsukini… do you think I'm a bother to the club?" There was a brief silence but then I felt his hand in my shoulder.

"Nah ah! Is fun being with you Saria-chan, right Takashi?" "It is" they both said, sincerity in their voices.

"You are our new toy, Saria" said both of the twins, I rolled my eyes at them.

"Don't worry about the girls who said that, I'll take care of it" said Kyouya, the shadow king. "Well better check on Tamaki and Haruhi" said Hikaru, and they all hummed in agreement. Next thing I knew we where heading back home. Well then, that was an interesting trip.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, I recently started school again, FINALLY MY LAST SEMESTER! I will try my best to upload my chapters regularly. Please review! No one have reviewed since chapter 2, please give me love! And tell me your opinions! I own nothing on this fanfic just my OC. **

**!SOME LEGEND OF ZELDA SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

Chapter 4: my personal helpers… or slaves, is the same

This is going to be a nice day, I can feel it! The sun is giving a really nice warm and the birds are singing happily. I'm in the mood to play some music. I reached to my desk, where my blue ceramic, twelve hole's ocarina was. I took it out of the case, a chest with a red velvet cushion. I played a quick song and smiled at the end. I heard three knocks on the door, that's Navy.

"Time to go to school, miss Saria" Navy walked in the room, I placed the ocarina back in the chest and took it with me, it was a medium size chest so I had no problem carrying it around.

Once I was in school I walked directly to the host club, lucky there was no one around, I knew this place like the back of my hand so I didn't needed help. I walked toward the part where Mitsukini's and Takashi's table was. Once there I placed the chest in the table and walked out, toward the classroom. There Mitsukini received me with a hug, he did that every morning and I always heard jealousy whisperings about it and that made me feel so good and evil. Classes continued rather quickly, and soon it was club hours. Mitsukini and I walked holding hands and I knew Takashi was following us. I lost my balance at Mitsukini sudden stop, Takashi held my shoulder to help me balance.

"Why the sudden stop?" I asked Mtsukini and he started jumping, what's up with him?

"Saria-chan, do you want a piggy ride?!" He said quite exited, it surprised me at first but… "why not? It might be fun!" He jumped once more and giggled, then I felt someone lift me up.

"What!? Mitsukini!?" Now I'm really surprised, and he laughed again. "Don't worry Saria-chan, Takashi will take care of you!" So I was in Takashi's shoulders, no wonder I feel like I'm in a tower. I then started walking, holding my leg so I wound't fall. Soon later we arrived at the host club, I heard some squeals and fangirling, I even heard some ghossiping that I was a bitch who took advantage of my blindness. I grinned evilly at that, then an idea hit me. I leaned back, I knew Takashi was holding my legs so I trusted him, I was upside down, laughing.

"You where right Mitsukini, 'giggles' this is fun!" I said I'm my most cute and childish voice and I heard him laugh along with the rest of the host, and I also felt Takashi's back vibrating, he was chucking, oh my god I made him laugh! Even his laugh sound sexy in his low voice.

"Saria, that a little dangerous, get down please" said Tamaki, right beside me. "You know I would… but I don't know how to" I said sincerely "let me just hang around a little bit more" I continued but I felt my head get a little light. "You know what, I'm getting a little light headed" I straightedge up with a little help of Tamaki and then Takashi lift me off his shoulders, placing me gently back of the floor.

"Thanks Takashi, that was fun!" I said giggling. "Yes, it was" he said in his deep low voice, that voice that make ovaries pop, in fact I think I heard mines popping.

We where now in Mitsukini's and Takashi's table and I picked up my chest, placed it in my lap and opened it. I took my ocarina out, placed it on my lips and started playing the Saria's song, I didn't cared if I bothered someone I just wanted to play.

"That a pretty ocarina Saria-chan! Can I see it?" Said Mitsukini and I smiled at him. "Sure but be careful" I handed it to him, I heard him try to play something and failed, it was quite funny. What happened next happened so fast, I didn't have time to react. The twins where running from Tamaki for some reason and crashed with Mitsukini, who dropped my ocarina. I heard the ceramic shatter when it hit the floor.

"Whaaa! Saria-chan I'm so sorry!" Mitsukini cried, Tamaki and the twins did the same. I blinked, I was about to explode but I had an idea. Oh I love how my brain works. I smiled at them and I could feel their confused and nervous stares, hell I could even hear their quivering bodies.

"Aren't you mad Saria?" Asked Haruhi. "We can pay for the ocarina" said Kyouya. I grinned wider.

"I'm afraid that, that ocarina was priceless, my grandmother gave it to my mother, my mother gave it to my sister before running away and my sister gave it to me in my 10th birthday. That ocarina was really precious to me" I heard them gulped.

"We will do what ever to compensate it Saria!" Said Tamaki, my grin grew wider and malicious. "Oh really? Then I expect you all in my house at seven o' clock, and I mean all of you" I said walking to the door, I opened and looked back once again. "Bring some extra clothes, you'll need them" I left them with that, oh I'm so evil! I love it!

When I got home I explained all to Navy and the others and told them about my plan, they agreed with me but they still think I'm crazy. Soon it was seven and I hear the doorbell. Navy opened the door and told them to come in.

"How many?" I asked. "Six, miss Saria" Navy answered.

"Well,we are all here, what do you want us to do?" Asked Kyouya, going straight to the point. "Straight to the point, you take away the fun of the suspense. Well, as you wish, you are all going to be my personal helpers… or slaves, is the same" I said, grinning at them "WHAT!?" They all said. "Well, all except Haruhi, see Haruhi told me of how he ended up having to work for the host club to pay that debt, take this as an opportunity to take vengeance Haruhi, cuz from now to the day I say, Haruhi will also be your master" I signed Haruhi to spend next to me and she did. "Also, as you already know, everyone in this house have a code name, Haruhi will be Sheik who is zelda dressed as a guy to help Link, Tamaki will be Ghirahim the evil lord and although Tamaki is not evil he has the same flamboyant personality as Ghirahim, Kyouya will be Zant the King of darkness, Hikaru and Kaoru are going to be Tael and Tatl the fairy brothers who helped skull kid, Mitsukini will be Ravio who is the counterpart of Link and wears a bunny outfit and last but not least, Takashi will be Link the silent hero, understood?" I asked. "Hai!" They all said.

"Good, now the cooks are Darunia, careful with him and Anju, my maid is Navy, the guards are Impa and Nabooru don't mess with them, and my dad is Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule or the king of red lions to make it easier, Navy will show you your rooms, after you are done unpacking is time to dinner, so be ready." I said and once again they all said "hai!" Oh this is by far the best idea I have ever had!

Some time later we where all ready to dinner, during dinner and lunch time they where free to do as they pleased. We where all talking and eating, dad was in a Nintendo related reunion, so I was in charge of all of them.

"Saria-chan, what was the name of your sister?" I stopped the chopsticks before getting into my mouth. "Her name was Ruto, like the princess of the Zora's… she was 18 years old when she died" I continued, knowing that they would ask that too. I heard a meow and a purr, then I felt Zelda jump into my lap. "Oh hi Zelda, guys this is Zelda, please be gently with her she is a princess" Zelda meowed at them and jumped off my lap, and it looks like she jumped into Takashi's lap because I heard her purring really loud and Mitsukini said something like she liked him.

"Of course she likes him, Link is her hero after all" I joked and everyone laughed. Soon we all finished dinner, I told the twins to help Anju clean the table and the dishes, without breaking anything. I also told Haruhi to relax and that mi casa es tu casa, she was still a little stiff. The others where dismissed for the night so I went into my room and started striping off my clothes, I walked to the bathroom, turned the music on and putted the bathtub to fill. When the bathtub was full I got in it, relaxing in it. After twenty minutes I got out of the bathtub, dried most of the water off my body and walked in my birth day suit towards my room. There I heard three knocks in the door, that's Navy.

"Come in!" I heard the door open and Zelda's bell twinkling "Can you fetch me my pajama, Navy?" I heard some noises, then I felt my clothes being placed in my hands, I waited, wow Navy is awfully silent now.

" aren't you going to dress me? Are you ok Navy, you are never this silent" I heard footsteps walking toward the door, and then I heard the door open but it didn't closed. "I'm sorry for intruding, Miss Saria" that was Takashi's voice! I face heated up. He saw me naked! Oh my fucking god, he saw me naked! And he even fetched me my pijama!… well he is a gentlemen, he didn't do anything, any other men would have tried to do something… oh god… he's going to be the death of me!

~minutes before! Takashi's P.O.V~

Saria's house was big and full of Nintendo and Legend of Zelda things, a heaven for any gamer. As I walked around I found Zelda standing in front of a door, she looked at me and then a the door, she wants to get in. I knocked three times at the door and moments later I heard Saria's voice inside of that room, addressing me that I could open the door. I opened it and Zelda walked in, the next think I saw was Saria, completely naked, brushing her hair. I tried my best not to look at her but… she had a lovely small body, small breast, nice soft curved waist and her butt was, surprisingly, a little big, her legs where toned like she did some exercise, she had a cute slightly chubby belly, overall, the perfect loli body. "Can you fetch me my pajama, Navy?" Oh, she thought I was her maid. I spotted her pajama in a chair beside her bed, I took it and placed it in her extended hands but she didn't do anything. Moments later she looked confused "aren't you going to dress me? Are you ok Navy, you are never this silent" ok, I'm done here, I cannot do that, I'll loose it. I walked towards the door and before closing the door I apologize for the intruding and left. Oh god. She is going to be the death of me.


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry for not updating the story, I've been a little busy with school things but I'm back on tracks! Me no own anything in the story, just my oc. Oh and recently my boyfriend told me he read this story so Hii Honey! I love you! Sorry for the cheesiness guys. Pretty Please review! **

Chapter 5: revenge is sweet, but fun is sweeter

I told Navi to wake me up early and she did. It was a Sunday, it was six in the morning and I wanted to personally wake up my new slaves. But first I woke up Haruhi, so she would enjoy the pleasure of waking them. First we went to Tamaki's room, with pans and spoons!.

"On three…one…two… THREE" and we started making noise, hitting the spoon on the pan. Tamaki jumped out of the bed with a scream.

"Why did you did that!?" He yelled at us. "To wake you up! Time to work slave!"

I heard him whine in is emo corner, mumbling something that his daughters where evils. Next stop where the twins, we did the same and they jumped on the bed and fell off it.

"Dafuck girls!?" They both yelled. "Is work time slaves!" They kept cursing and mumbling. I felt Haruhi's grin. "Are you enjoying yourself Haruhi?"

"Oh yes, it was about time to do something, I feel much better" she said, sounding relieved and amused. "Bet you will enjoy much more the next one!" I said, grinning evily.

We where in Kyouya's bedroom, we prepared the pans and the spoons and after three we made a lot of noise. I heard the bedsheets and a deep growl.

"Wake up slave! Is time to be productive!" Another growl and then a flop in the bed. "Fine, stay but be aware that if you don't work, your and everyone's time of slavery will be elongated" I said before leaving the room. Next and last where Takashi and Mitsukini. Haruhi stopped me before I entered the room.

"I think it will be better if we wake honey softly, once we woke him up when he was napping and he nearly destroyed the club" she said a bit nervous. I stopped to think for a moment, he was, of all of them, my best friend. He wouldn't attack me, plus Takashi was with him.

"Ok, just to be safe" we walked in and I walked to his bed.

"Mitsukini! Takashi! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" I jumped in their bed and started jumping and shaking them. Moments later I heard some giggles and laugh.

"Wake up Mitsukini! Wake up Takashi!" I jumped on top of Mitsukini and started tickling him. He started laughing really hard and tickled me back, we both laughed. Then we both jumped on top of Takashi and tickled him but he wasn't ticklish.

"Time to wake up! We have a lot to work today!" I jumped off the bed and walked out of their room.

I went to the kitchen, where Darunia and Anju had the breakfast already prepared. I heard some yawns and murmuring, apparently everyone was here, except, Takashi and Mitsukini.

"Good morning everyone!" Mitsukini interrupted my thoughts. Everyone greeted back.

"Well now that everyone is here, let's eat! Once we are done is Tamaki's turn to help Anju wash the dishes" they all started eating and Tamaky said a sleepy hai.

The breakfast was rather silent, seen that everyone was half asleep but I really didn't cared. We finished faster that I expected, well since no one talked, they just ate. We went to the living room.

"So today is Navi free day, so I need someone who stays with me" I said, while sitting down and everyone else, sat as well.

"I can do it" Haruhi said. "Haruhi dear, you are my honorary guest, you are here to relax from the host club, so you don't have to do anything" I said back to her and I heard her sigh in resignation.

"I will do it Saria-chan!" Mitsukini said and I nodded at him. "Well, is decided. Kyouya will work with the King of red lions, in case he needs any help, oh and you have fully access to the library in case you get bored. The twins will work on the garden and Mario's car need to be washed too. Takashi will help me with Epona and the other animals" I informed and they all said hai. I can get used to this. I stood up and the others did the same then everyone went to do their gobs.

"Haruhi, once Tamaki is done with the dishes is all yours, you are free to order him around" I said before going out with Mitsukini and Takashi. Wen we where out I guided them, the best I could, to the stable and the corrals.

I whistled the Epona's song and moments later I heard my horse neigh. I trained her to come to me every time I whistled that song.

"Whaa~ she's so pretty!" Mitsukini said and I grinned with pride at him. "Takashi, can you open the stable, please?" He hummed and walked toward the stable and I ran to the opposite direction, gaining some distance. Once I heard the door of the stable open, I whistled Epona's song again.

I heard her neigh and run in my direction and moment later she was in front of me. Although she was named Epona, she was nothing like the original Epona. My Epona is a purebred Spanish horse and is completely black, and no, is not because I can't see her. Although she looked rather scary at misty nights, she is very gentle and friendly.

"Takashi! Can you help me clean her? You can help too Mitsukini!" I said to both of them.

Takashi tied Epona to the fence and started wetting her, while Mitsukini looked for the washing and care taking products. I could feel Epona's excitement and happiness, that was one of the perks of getting blind, I felt everyone's and anyone's emotions. Mitsukini and I washed her fur while Takashi combed her long black hair.

Mitsukini and I started playing with the bubbles and the shampoo foam, getting ourselves all soapy and wet.

Suddenly Epona shook her body, getting us more wet and also wetting Takashi.

"Hey Mitsukini, where is Takashi?" I whispered to him and he whispered back to me "right in front of you"

I took a big handful of bubbles and threw it at him, I knew I got him because Mitsukini started laughing uncontrollably and Epona whined cheerfully. I giggled but I felt Takashi's evil grin and seconds later a ton of water been shot at me. Mitsukini and I played a bit in the water that Takashi sprayed at us.

We let Epona air dry before putting the saddle on her, I promised Mitsukini and Takashi that once we where done they could have a ride on her. Meanwhile we cleaned the stable and added more food to her, feed the chickens or cucoos, how I like to call them and the ducks, neither the chickens or the ducks where mine, they where wild birds that came by for the food.

Back with Epona, Mitsukini was the first to ride her, he just circled the stable and ran a little bit. Next up was me, Takashi helped me up her and I held the reins tightly.

"Alright girl, how about we try to set a new record?" I told her, petting her neck and she whined.

"Takashi could you take the time? We are running one lap around the property" I informed him and he placed his hand in my thigh. "Be careful" I grinned at him.

"Hey, I have Epona since she was little, I trust her with my life" I said sincerely, he took his hand off and stepped back, I lowered myself on the saddle and held the reins tightly.

When Takashi gave the sigh Epona started running, she was really fast. Her hair tickled my face and I felt the cold wind hit my face, the feeling was amazing, like flying. I felt each and every step, her breathing got in sink with mine and I felt the adrenaline rush thru my veins. "Come one girl! Faster!" She pushed a little more, going even faster and soon we did the full lap and she stopped slowly. I knew my hair was a mess because Mitsukini laughed at it, but I didn't cared.

"So what's the time?" I asked a little anxious. After a moment he finally spoke.

"2 minutes 22 seconds" I immediately started jumping and celebrating. "Woo! You heard that girl!? We did it! We broke our record! 2 mins 22 sec!" She whined and jumped, celebrating with me too.

"What are you celebrating?" Asked the twins, coming out of no where. "We broke our previous record of 2 minutes and 30 seconds, is the first time I run with her since I lost my sight so I think she did her best to make me proud, and you did soo well Epona!" I patted and hugged her neck and she whined at me but she walked off, to Takashi's place.

"Oh, I think she likes you and wants to give you a ride too" I said and she whined in agreement. I heard him mount her and before anyone could say or even think anything she started running another lap around the property.

"She's one unpredictable girl" I said, placing my hand in my hip, and I heard the twins and Mitsukini hum in agreement. After a few moment they where back and I heard him dismount her.

"Pretty amazing right? I said with a little bit of pride in my voice. "Yes, she's amazing" he said sounding truly impressed and Epona whined cherfully. It was getting cold and dark.

"Well is dinner time, you guys are free to do as you please, good job today!" I said to all of them as we walked inside but Takashi went to take Epona to the stable.

I took the opportunity to take a quick shower and change my clothes for warmer ones. After what appeared to be an hour, dinner was ready and we all went to dinner, this time, my dad was also there and it was having a chat with Kyouya, Mitsukini was telling Haruhi and Tamaki about his ride with Epona and I heard Zelda's purring in Takashi's lap, he was sitting next to me.

"I've seen you changed me for your hero, right Zelda?" I said in a low voice, getting a little closer to Takashi. Zelda meawed-yawned at me. "Oh so that how it is? Fine but tonight you are going to sleep in another bed that is not mine" I said crossing my arms. She meawed again and purred when Takashi petted her head.

"Traitor" I hissed playfully at her but she didn't do anything, wow bitch you really forgot about me! The one who feeds you and gives you shelter!

I pouted, still crossing my arms and I heard a chuckle, and moments later a big hand petting my head. I lowered my arms and relaxed a little, feeling my cheeks a little hot.

Dinner was nice, everyone was talking about today's events, I really missed this feeling, the feeling of a full house and a family. I wish I could see again.


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry I took a while to upload a chapter but I made this one a long one, so enjoy! Please review! Disclaimers me no own anything in the story just my OCs. **

Chapter 6: frustration cake, frosted with a bit of host club

It was a Monday morning, I hate Monday mornings. And that day was no different, well there's this dream I had. Ruto, the princess of the Zora's, my sister, was alive. I was at a cabin, in front of the beach and she was there, playing with the sand and water, she had a blue and white dress, and a blue orb was floating and twirling around her. When the wind blew her hair, I could see sapphire blue earrings, it was beautiful. She smiled and waved at me. A group of handsome guys was there too and with them a girl that resembled my sister, just that her hair was short and her eyes bigger. I looked back at the sea, my sister was looking at the sun, her back facing me. A guy with flawless golden hair held a red rose, and kneeled kissing my hand.

"My lovely kitten, I promise I will never leave you" he said, with pure sincerity. That was Tamaki's voice, does that means… the others are the host club. I looked at all of them, all very handsome guys, smiling and grinning at me. The one with glasses with a professional aura around him must be…

"Kyouya" he nodded and kissed my other hand. I looked around again, and my eyes set on a pair of redheads with playfull grins in their faces, just that one looked more soft and tender and the other more defiant.

"Kaoru and Hikaru" I pointed at each of them, they looked rather surprised but quickly grinned again, their grins reminded me of that cat in a book I read when I was a little girl, something with wonderland.

With them was the girl, the one that looked very alike like my sister. "Haruhi" she smiled and waved a hello to me.

My eyes traveled to a small figure, about my heigh, holding a stuffed pink bunny.

"Mitsukini and usa-chan" he smiled cheerfully and I could almost see flowers floating over his head. He leaped forward for a hug, a tight and strong hug.

"Saria-chan! I love you!" That confession caught me off guard, but it didn't sounded like he loved me like a girl, it was more like a brother to sister love.

I heard footsteps from behind Mitsukini, the only one left is…

My eyes wondered in the floor, until a pair of back shoes came to my vision, my eyes followed the slender and long legs and kept going up, until my eyes met his. Dark, smoky and fierce eyes, but they looked kind.

"Ta-Takashi" I said, my voice cracking, am I crying? I touched my face, I am crying. He leaned and kissed my teary cheeks.

"I have so many questions… why I can see? Where is this place? Why are you here? Why is my sister here too? And… why are you dressed like that?" I noticed his clothes, it was a black tuxedo. I looked around, they all where dressed the same way.

"You are dreaming Saria-chan, that answer most of your questions" said Mitsukini, with a gentle smile. "And did you forgot Saria-chan?" He continued.

"Eh? Forgot what?" I asked, truly confused.

"Is your wedding sister" that voice, I haven't heard it in a long time and yet it warmed my heart, a bittersweet feeling. "My wedding?" I asked and for the first time I looked at myself, I had a long white dress, with long black lace sleeves, detailed with emerald gems.

"My wedding with who?" I asked once again. I looked at my sister, she smiled widely and looked behind me, I turned around and saw Takashi, holding a bouquet of different color roses. Red, navy blue, white, orange, black and pink.

"Takashi!" I said a little surprised, and he smiled at me. What a sweet and gentle smile. I held my sister's hand tightly as he leaned forward for a kiss.

I was woke up by Navi. "Miss Saria, breakfast is ready and everyone is awake, Mario will take them to school in 30 minutes" she informed. I just raised a hand in agreement.

"You dreamed about her again, didn't you?" She asked me with a bittersweet tone. She knows me too well. I nodded, rolling out of the bed. I dragged myself to the bathroom, took a hot shower and got dressed. I went to the dinning room where everyone was.

"Morning everyone" I said, my voice sounded raspy, as if I had cried for hours.

"Are you ok Saria?" Asked Haruhi, a bit worried. "Yes, I just hate Monday mornings" I answered.

We ate in silence until it was time to go to school. In the way to school I couldn't stop thinking about the dream, I most have been spacing out because I didn't notice that hand that was shaking my shoulder. "Saria-chan are you sure you are ok?" He whispered and I smiled a little. "Yes… it just that I had a weird dream" I answered with honesty.

"What was it about?" He asked curiously. I stopped to think for a moment. "Say, Tamaki… is your hair golden blonde?" I said aloud, so he would hear me. The car went silent for a moment.

"Yes, how do you know, are you able to see again?" He asked surprised. "I had a dream and you where all there, I'm not sure if the one in my dreams is really you, but he sounded just like you." I said, and everyone payed attention. "Mitsukini is also blonde but his hair is a pale yellow, Usa-chan is pink, the twins are redheads, Haruhi have short chocolate hair with big eyes of the same color, Kyouya have raven hair, and a professional aura, always carrying his notebook. And Takashi a stoic but gentle gaze… am I right?" Silence once again.

"Yes you are Saria, seems you dreamed about us, without ever have seen us, which is strange, the brain cannot create a face in dreams." Answered Kyouya, fomenting Saria's curiosity.

"Then why did I saw you guys? I also dreamed of a beach and I have never seen a beach" she continued but the conversation was interrupted by Mario.

"Excuse me miss Saria, we have arrived" he said as the car stopped. Everyone got out and Mitsukini helped me out. We all went in different directions, I went with Takashi and Mitsukini as always.

The day passed fairly quick, well I was most of the time spacing out and not paying attention to the class. And soon the classes where over and we where walking to the host club. Once there I called the attention of all the host.

"We will be going back home half an hour before club hours ends" I informed. "I'm afraid that's impossible" Kyouya said back to me.

"We cannot loose club hours, our financial state will decrease a 10%" he continued. "Well I'm sorry for that, but you now have duty's to do in my house. And at this paste in about a week it will be paid off, or do you want me to elongate the time?" I said, using my most intimidating and commanding tone of voice.

"This has gone far, we cannot accept your lonely girl whims to interfere with the host club" he said coldly. "Well excuuuse me, but I was not the one who broke my precious ocarina!" I said back too him, a bit angry but controlling myself.

"To my know, that ocarina was merely a cheap replica of a real one, your dad told me everything, your mother never receive it nor gave it to your sister" he said and I hear Tamaki trying to stop him for saying those things.

I clenched my fists beside me. "Fine, do as you fucking want, stay in the club, go eat a dick, see if I care bitch!" I left the room, closing the door loudly but I stayed there,thinking, listening.

"Kyouya! Why did you did that!?" Said Tamaki, a little worried and angry. "I just said the mare truth, she lied to us to stay and work for her, and we cannot cut the host hours, we will loose clients" he said coldly. Dickhead, he only worries about him, himself and his money. "Not nice" that was Takashi. "Yes kyo-chan, that was not nice, your should go say sorry to her" continued Mitsukini.

"What would you do if you lost your sister and brothers the day of your birthday, and on top of that get blind, would you feel alone too?" Said Haruhi, a little of disappointment in her voice.

I decided to take my leave, I called Mario and in no time he was here. We went home and once there I almost ran to the bathroom. I took off all my clothes and got on the bathtub. I was still angry at what he said but, what he said is the true. I bought the ocarina for myself and I was indeed a lonely girl.

After a while Navi entered in the bathroom. "Miss Saria, we have visit" she informed. "If is the host club tell them to go home, they don't have business here anymore" I said, almost submerge in the water. I heard her leave and decide to get out of the tub, I putted the robe on and walked to my room. I got dresses and went to the kitchen, I passed the living room and sensed the presence of people there and I knew exactly who.

"If you guys are here to apologize in Kyouya's name, go home, you don't have to" I said looking a little over my shoulder. "Saria, we came her because we have work to do" said Tamaki in his usual self and I turned around to face them. "Yes Saria, we still have a lot to do in our new toy house" said both of the twins and I rolled my eyes.

"I thought you guys didn't wanted to be here anymore, after I lied to you" I said looking down. "Hey Saria-chan, cake always cheer me up, so I thought if we make a cake together that will cheer you up!" Said Mitsukini cheerfully and I couldn't resist the urge to smile. "Alright, you can all stay but with one condition" I said, placing my hands in my hips. "You will no longer be my slaves, you will stay here as guests" I continued.

Now we where all in the kitchen, Darunia gave us permission to use the kitchen. We got out all the ingredients to make the cake, but we heard the doorbell so we paused what we where doing, I knew who it was and I knew exactly what to say.

I heard Navi open the door and telling him that we where in the kitchen. I heard footsteps walking toward the kitchen and I waited in the entrance, with my fist in my hips.

He stood in front of me, silent. "Before you say anything, I'm sorry I lied about the ocarina but hey, just like the twins I want to have my own toys. I won't interfere with the host club anymore" I said, sincerely apologizing. "I accept the apologize, however, I was the one who came to apologize, my apologize for my rude words" I knew everyone was surprised that he was apologizing but they were glad he did.

"I'll accept the apologize if you do the tingle" I said, grinning at him. "Pardon?" He said a little confused.

"Tingle, tingle, kooloo Limpah!" I singed while moving my arms side to side, throwing imaginary confetti, imitating that green fairy lover dance. I heard the twins and Mitsukini burst laughing a little after I did that. "Now you do it"

"Never, that's completely idiotic" he said passing right by me. "Well at leas I tried"

We continued making the cake, but I was a little clumsy and dropped a little of flour over me, Mitsukini laughed and I blowed the flour to him. And somehow we made a mess in the kitchen but we managed to make the cake. We where cleaning while the cake was baking and I remembered that one song that I hear a while ago but it was soo funny I had to memorize it.

"Hey, hey, alright, yeah, aww yeah~

My name is Link, y'all, I'm straight outta Hyrule,

Been in the force o' good since 1986, old school,

I'm bringin' you a laid-back summertime jam.

*hold on a minute Link!*

hey, what's up old man?

*I see that you're embarkin' on another epic quest*

*you're gonna use the ocarina to rescue the princess*

*but you'll end a magic weapon that'll never ever miss*

*it's dangerous to go alone, take this*

Oh, thanks old man, that is really very nice

I can always count on you for helpful friendly advice

Though I've never seen a sword quite that shape or size

Oh god, that's not a sword! is your dick in disguise"

I sang and I heard some laughs, I also changed my voice in the old man part and even danced to the song too.

"*Yes, I can't lie, I have painted my schween*

*now grab your destiny if you know what I mean*

*wait a minute Link, don't leave the cave,*

*where do you think you're going?*

*this is a great chance to scrotum that you're blowing*

That. Was. Weird, but whatever there is no time to lose

I gotta wrap on outta Zelda in a chilled out groove

Wait this isn't Ganon's lair, I'm in Liberty City

This place looks just like Philadelphia but even more shitty

I'm at a corner of Dead Cop and Prostitute junction

Something in my ocarina most have gone and malfunctioned

I gotta fix it quickly there is justice to do

*hold on a minute Link!*

Old Man, is that you?

*this is a place you can't survive with just your sword and your wits*

*it's dangerous to go alone! take this*

Well that's really kind o-D'aaah! That's your wrinkled dick again

Look, I know I wear a tunic but I'm not into men

*don't be that way bitch let me introduce you*

*to my three best friends Mr. Johnson and the juice crew*

*if you see the Pincess Zelda, well you know you're gonna grab her*

*so why don't you try to come grab my inflatable poonjabber*

Oh my God!

I gotta wrap outta here, Pincess Zelda awaits

I must defeat Ganondorf before it gets too late

Okay, now I really don't know where I am

*hold on a minute Link!*

God damn it, Old Man!

*you're in Raccoon City, it's a zombie abyss*

* it's dangerous to go alone, take-*

NO!

Fuck you!

Fuck you, I'm not giving you a-

Not touching your we-

Stop the chilled out groove!

Jeez!

You come here telling me you got a weewee weapon

It's not cool I'm not going to touch it, I'm not gonna spl-NO!

*so that's a "no" on the handjob or...?*

*okey*"

As I finished the rap, everyone was laughing, confused and clapping. That song was a shit to memorize but I really liked it.

After a while the cake was done, it was a simple vanilla cake, with strawberries and sweet buttercream frosting. We ate the cake and talked a lot, telling stories and other things. I almost forgot about the dream and that the plot was that I was getting married with Takashi. Maybe I do have hidden feeling for him.


	7. Chapter 7

**hello everybody, here is a new chapter! I got time to write to I did! Should I make a valentines day special chapter? Well some may notice that I don't include Renge in this chapter (for the simple reason that I don't like her) and I will also not include the Lobelia chapters (again I don't like them) and I may have skipped some episodes from the anime. Me no own anything in the story just my OC's. Please review! Enjoy! Oh and happy (early) valentines day! **

Chapter 7: worst three days of my life

That day I woke up to a not nice surprise, my period came, my lower part hurts like hell. "Miss Saria, time to wake up… is Tom here?" She asked and I nodded. "Will you stay in bed?" She asked again. "No, I have an important test today, get me some chocolate and pain killers" I ordered and she leaved the room.

I dragged myself to the bathroom and once there I felt the need to puke so I ran to the toilet and vomited. My throat burned from the gastric acids, I washed my face and my mouth, took a cold water shower and got dressed making sure to put on some panty's that I wouldn't mind getting stained and where comfortable.

Once I was dressed I went to the kitchen but no one was there. "They are already in the car, here's the pain killers and your chocolates" she handed me the things and I walked outside, Mario helped me in and I didn't even bother to say good morning, my uterus was killing me.

In school we had some time before classes, so we all went to the host club. Mitsukini went to take a nap and I laid on one of the couches. I was face down, whining and moaning of pain, this day the pain was stronger than other times.

"Are you ok Saria?" Asked Haruhi rubbing my back in comforting. "Tom came" I said, still facing down on the couch. "Eh?" She said confused.

I faces her, my hair was all messy and I new I had dark circles under my eyes. "Tom is the name of my period, see after living most part of my life with my dad, Tom was a easy code word for him to get me pads, pain killers and sweets" I said and I heard some "ohhs" from the group.

They where making a fuss about some spilled tea over Usa-chan and it was really annoying. I was already moody because of Tom and the lack of sweets, Navi only gave me a fun size chocolate bar and it was not fun! I needed something sweet and silence… but silence was not something I could find here.

"Guys, there aren't any guest here, so I don't mind at all if you make a racket, but are you sure you want to? You'll wake Honey-sempai" Kyouya said making them finally shut up. "Yeah, you wouldn't like it if Mitsukini wakes up and while you're at it, make sure to stay silent and don't disturb me, but if you dare, I'll cut off what makes you all mans" I said in a low and slow voice, making it sound very threatening. They al gulped and started whispering.

I closed my eyes and concentrated to ease the pain and controlled my breathing, that always helped me, at least a little. But soon Tamaki started to make a fuss and talk really loud and this time they made it. Mitsukini woke up.

"Who's the one who got my Usa-chan dirty?" He said in a threatening voice and Tamaki and the twins squealed. "Tamaki did it" I said, I was really annoyed at all so I made it up. "Saria!? Why!?" Tamaki yelled at me. "You disturbed my concentration" I said in a calm but angry tone. "S-s-save us, Mori-sempai!" The three of them said scared for their lives.

"Usa-chan said that he absolutely had to drink some tea" said Takashi, in his calm and stoic voice. "He did? So that's why his face is all dirty, huh? Oh, do you think he wants some cake, too?" Mitsukini said turning into his childish self. "I want some cake~" I said slightly whining form the pain.

~Time skip, after classes, club hours~

I was again laying face down in a couch apart form the hosts and the guest. The pain hasn't stopped or eased, in fact it was getting worst, I needed something sweet, like chocolate, dark chocolate specially helped me calm the pain, relief the stress, soothe my sore throat and help my tummy.

"Takashi… Takashi" I called for him, he was in the table next to me soo I knew he would hear me. Moments later I heard some footsteps walk towards me and stop beside me. "Could you get me some dark chocolate and some pain killers? Tom is killing me" I asked and he rubbed my head a little, comforting me, his big hands felt really nice as he caressed my hair. "Wait a bit longer" He said and leaved, probably to look for the things.

"Oww" I heard Mitsukini say "Honey-sempai, don't tell me..." Haruhi said and trailed off. "Nothing, really" said Mitsukini, he sounded sad and not very convinced of what he just said. I hear Haruhi try to check him out but Mitsukini refused to let her. And then I heard some squealing, screams and fangirling for all the girls, saying things like, cute, fantastic and moe. "Pathetic" I said, frankly annoyed.

"Tamaki" said Takashi, sounding worried. "Yeah, all right, understood" said Tamaki, he cleared his throat and continued "until Honey-sempai gets over his cavity, all sweets are off-limits to him. Further, in order to allow the entire club to offer its support, we ask you to temporally refrain from consuming any snacks within the club" he said and I jumped off the couch, falling to the ground.

"N-no Takashi… I don't want the snack to be off-limits, I'm not in pain… I'm not in pain, okay?" said Mitsukini crying. "I'm in pain! No Takashi! My chocolate! I need it, I can't hold the pain anymore" I said crying too.

"Stop! That's my cake!" Said Mitsukini crying. "My chocolate!" I said crying too. "It's off-limits" said cruelly Takashi. "NOOOOOOOOO" Mitsukini and I screamed and cried. My whole body hurts now, how am I going survive the day!

"That counts in your house too Saria, I already contacted Navi and there will be no sweet whatsoever" said Kyouya and I could notice his evil and malicious tone. Now I was really crying, not only because I needed the sweets, it was also because I was in a lot of pain.

"Takashi told me you needed some pain killers" said Tamaki approaching my way. "You come any closer and I'll end your days as a man" I hissed at him and he took a huge step back and went to his corner to cry.

Back in the house I spend most of the time in bed, only getting up to use the bathroom or vomit anything I ate. The only ones in my house where Mitsukini and Takashi, Kyouya had the great idea that if they stayed at my house, Takashi would have a better control of both of us. Noticed my sarcasm? Mitsukini would sometimes come to my room to talk and check on me.

"Why are you like that Saria-chan? Isn't that normal in all the girls?" He asked, still sad. "Yeah, but sometimes I have this cysts that cause more pain than normal" I explained to him and he rubbed my belly in a attempt to relief the pain. "Mitsukini, would you stay and sleep with me? My sister used to sleep with me in days like this, Usa-chan can sleep with us too" I said and he accepted. He climbed into my bed and tucked himself under the blankets and he placed Usa-chan in the middle, we where facing each other, after a while of meditation and silence I finally fell asleep.

The next day, I woke up feeling the need to vomit, I ran to the bathroom and vomited. After I cleaned my face and washed my mouth I heard a yawn and some footsteps. "Morning Mitsukini" I said, still sleepy and sad. "Morning" he answered back. "You can use the bathroom if you want I still can't see a thing…sorry bad moment for jokes, the pain is making me babble nonsense" I walked out of the bathroom and I heard the door open.

"Mitsukini?" It was Takashi. "In the bathroom" I said a little angry at him, after making me hope he would bring me chocolate, he off-limits them, you cruel man.

We all got ready and went to school. On the way to the host club I heard some girls saying that Mitsukini looked like a bunny, bitches.

"Mitsukini, Saria your bags" Takashi said "we can carry it ourselves" answered Mitsukini "not that, let me see it" he took our bags and empty it, all the candies and chocolate bars fell to the floor. We've been busted. "I was just looking at them. I wasn't eating them" Mitsukini said "yes, just looking at them" I continued.

"I see, If you're just looking, you can have this" I guess he handed him a piece of paper with sweets on it. Dick move Takashi, dick move. "I'll keep the real ones" he continued. "Nooooooo" we both cried again.

In host hours I sat with Mitsukini, still in pain. I could hear Tamaki saying thing like doing it for Mitsukini's sake, bullshit. "You guys watch yourselves, too. Make sure not to give any kind of candy to Honey-sempai and Saria, no matter what trick they resorts to. Oh, incidentally, those instructions came from Mori-sempai, not me" said Kyouya, by his tone he is clearly enjoying this, damn him.

Haruhi asked me to accompany her to somewhere and since I didn't have any other thing to do I did. As we walked down a hallway she stopped and took a step back probably hidding. "What's the…" but she shut me up with her hand.

"I can't hold it any longer. I just have to have you accept my feelings for you, Mori-kun" it was a girl and she was confessing to Takashi! My heart started beating faster and I payed extra attention of what they where talking.

"Can't you do that? You don't, by any chance, have someone else that's dear to you, Mori-kun" she continued and my heart skipped a beat, but I felt a sudden sadness afterwards. "There is, isn't there?" She continued, sounding sad. Why is he not answering? Does he have someone dear to him?

"I… I…" she just said before running away. Is there… really someone dear to him? My chest felt heavy.

"Takashi! It looks like my cavity got better!" Said Mitsukini in his cute self. "Has it?" Takashi said back "the swelling has gone down, too!" He continued. "Has it?" Takashi said again "so, can I have just one piece of cake?" Asked Mitsukini and then I heard him trying to contain the pain. "Full recovery still seems a long way off" said Takashi walking away. "Tactic one, failed" I said.

Next he walked toward a table with two girls and asked them what they where doing, he indirectly asked for some sweets, it seemed that it was working but they stood up and ran away, saying that it was for his sake. "Tactic two, failed" I said once again.

Next he walked to Haruhi and with a very tragic voice and crying asked really sad things. It looked like it convinced Haruhi to give him a snack but it was not a sweet one, he begged to the wrong person. "Tactic three, failed" I said, already at my limits. I needed something sweet or I would collapse.

At this point we where both on the edge. Mitsukini was walking side to side, while the host was in a table and I was on the couch nearby. They said something of him entering where the candy was but Kyouya said it was already empty, dickhead.

When he notice there was nothing, he collapsed. Tamaki walked towards him to help him but instead he got bitten.

I heard someone stand up and it seems it was Takashi "Mitsukini, don't take it out on other people or things" he said, sounding annoyed. Mitsukini let go of Tamaki. "It's disgraceful" he said, well more like insulted, and that really surprised me, I have never heard him like that.

"Takashi, you… idiot!" Mitsukini yelled and I heard something big been thrown to the ground, was it Takashi? "Just a little bit wound't hurt, right!? You cheapskate! You hardhead! Takashi… Takashi… I hate you!" That really didn't sounded like hate, it was more frustration and sadness. He then left the room crying and Tamaki went behind him. I stood up and tried to walk to where everyone was but the moment I stood up I started to feel bad, I was shaking, sweating, I could barely hear what they where talking about, my heart was beating fast and I felt fatigued.

I walked a little to where they where. "Saria are you feeling okay? You look pale" said Kaoru, concerned about me. "Actually, I don't feel that…" and it all went silent.

When I woke up I could hear a beeping sound, I'm in a hospital for sure. I felt a slight pain in my hand, maybe the needle. "Great, i don't like hospitals" I said, I really didn't liked hospitals. "Saria!" That was Tamaki's voice, he sounded relief but still worried. "What happened?" I asked.

"You collapsed from low sugar levels in your blood" said Kyouya and I realized that all the host club was in the room. I grinned "told you I needed sweets… but nooo! You preferred to limit off my sweets too" I finally took that out of my system.

A big hand held mine "I'm sorry Saria, I putted you in danger and didn't even noticed, I promise I won't do it again" said Takashi, truly sorry. "O-okay, but next time bring me the chocolate please" I said, I was probably blushing and all. "Ah! Where's Mitsukini? Is he ok!?" I asked for him and I heard him giggle.

"I'm just fine! Takashi and I made up!" He said cheering and jumping, well it was a happy ending, I guess. Luckily it wasn't anything serious and I was ready to go back home in no time.

Back in the host club, a few days later, Mitsukini was once again stuffing his face with cake and this time I was with him, eating chocolate cake! and Kyouya was in a financial depression for that, take that bitch! It really seems like a happy ending to me.

"Ahem" said a voice that sounded quite familiar. "Are you a fan of Mori-sempai?" Asked Tamaki and I stopped eating the cake and started paying attention.

"I understand" is the girl form that time. "Mori-kun, I know now who it is that is so dear to you" my heart skipped a beat, who is she talking about? There was a brief silence.

"Mori-kun, having the person most important to you, being Honey-kun is so… it's so… somehow, it's just so terribly… nice!" She said and I dropped the fork making it sound loudly as it hit the plate and then the floor. I heard some footsteps get closer, then he picked the fork and handed it to me, then walk to where Mitsukini was.

"Mitsukini, you have some cream…" Takashi said back into his normal stoic self. "Teehee" Mitsukini laughed a little. Then all the girls started squealing and fangirling, saying moe, moe.

"Pathetic" I said slightly annoyed and kept eating my chocolate cake.


	8. Chapter 8

**funny story, in my previous chapter I said that tom came to Saria, well the next day tom came to visit me. Here's a special valentines day chapter! Enjoy! Me no own anything in the story just my OCs. **

Chapter 8: Happy lust- I mean Valentines day!

It's that day again, the day where people but shit ton of chocolate, roses and stuffed animals to give to the significant other. Yes, that day. Valentines day. The host club planned a special event for today, I was almost a member of the club, so I knew all about their plans and events. First they planned to make a tea party but it sounded like something they do every day so I can with an idea. "Why don't we make a sleep over? See, in lust-i mean valentines day, girls want chocolate, flowers, stuffed animals but most importantly they want someone in bed to welcome them. How about if you change the place to make it look like a bedroom, ad some beds, some candles, rose petals and handsome semi-naked dudes, voalá!"

They stood in silence for a moment but they all decided it was a good idea, come on, is my brain thanks. Somehow they managed to get beds inside the club, seven in total, the twins shared a bed, Mitsukini and Takashi as well, Tamaki, Kyouya and Haruhi had their own beds, and two extra ones for the girls who waited and for myself of course.

Now they where changing into pajamas and I was out in one of the beds. I got bored so I walked towards the changing room.

"What's behind door number one!?" I yelled while opening the door, I heard some gasps, and Tamaki scream. "Saria! You can't just walk into peoples changing room! What if they are naked!?" He yelled back at me and I grinned and placed my fist in my hips.

"Tamaki, I'm blind. Even if you where naked I still can't see a thing… not that there's a lot to see anyways" I said walking around him and to Mitsukini who was laughing. The twins started laughing uncontrollably and mocking Tamaki.

"Hey there hot stuff, want a piece of my cake?" I said in a seductive but joking tone. "If it is strawberry, I'm in baby" he said back, mocking me. We both laughed a little and I felt two arms hold my waist and my shoulders and I knew instantly who they where.

"No" I just said, knowing the twins they where planning something. "Come on Saria, we haven't even told you what we want" said Hikaru with a fake sad tone. "Yes, is nothing bad, so you don't have to worry" continued Kaoru.

I don't know how I accepted this, I was now in a "pajama" but it felt more like a sexy babydoll, the fabric was thin, flowy and soft. I didn't knew what color it was or if the fabric was see through. I was also wearing a short pant that felt more like a panty and I was probably showing part of my butt, plus I wasn't wearing a bra that day, why? Reasons.

I exited the room and went to where the beds where, it was awfully silent, was anyone here anyways? Club starts in a half hour maybe? "Guys? Is anyone here?" I asked and moment later I heard a throat been cleared.

"Yeah, w-we are here Saria" said Tamaki, obviously nervous. "Why are you like that and why it is so quiet in here?" I asked and silence once again filled the room.

"Saria, why are you wearing that?" Asked Haruhi breaking the awkward silence. "I don't even know what I'm wearing, the twins told me to wear it" I said, felling a little awkward, covering myself with a pillow.

"We didn't really expected it to suit you so well" said the twins, sounding a little surprised. "Really? Thanks guys my self-esteem is high in the clouds now" I said sarcastically. "What am I even wearing?" I asked, expecting an answer.

"Is a white sexy pajama" said Haruhi. "What? No wonder I feel over exposed" I said covering myself more.

"Club hours is about to start, everyone go to positions" said Kyouya and I heard everyone move to their places and I stood right where I was. But I felt that someone else joined me in the bed. "Hi again Saria-chan!" Said Mitsukini in his serious but sexy voice. So that means that Takashi also joined me. "Hey there sexys" I said imitating his tone of voice. They laid down in bed, each one beside me, I was behind a big pillow so probably no one could see me.

When all the girls entered the room they all gasped and squealed. "Welcome" said all the host club, and all the girls walked to the bed where their favorite host was waiting with chocolate covered strawberries and roses. Some girls walked to our bed and sat on the border, Mitsukini and Takashi welcomed them in their normal host self, offering some chocolate and telling jokes, until I was discovered.

"Honey-sempai is someone behind that pillow?" A girl asked, shit. I uncovered myself with an awkward smile. "Sorry I really didn't wanted to bother" I said in a cute and sad voice. "It's ok Saria-chan" said Mitsukini and Takashi patted my head. The girls squealed and fangirled. "They all look so cute together!" Said one girl. "Yes! She's really like Honey-sempai!" Said another girl. Weird, every girl before had told me to never get close to the host and now they are shipping us.

"Honey-sempai, who is she?" Asked one of the girls. "She's Saria-chan, she's like my little sister!" He answered while hugging me and we both laughed and they squealed again.

"Saria-sempai, are you blind?" Asked one of the girls. "Yes, I had an accident almost two years ago and lost my vision, I also lost my sister" I said in a cute but sad voice. They said sorry but I told them not to worry. They continued to talk to us and eat chocolate.

I was a bit bored so I started playing around with the pocky, pockys are very popular, specially in valentines day. Then I had an idea and grinned.

"Mitsukini!" I said placing the pocky in my between my lips. The girls squealed at us, as we ate the pocky, making our lips come closer to each other. But I pulled apart right before our lips touched, oh god that was risky. I'm definitely blushing.

"Saria-sempai… you haven't kissed anyone before have you?" Sade one of the girls, and I coughed of surprise. "O-of course I have" I said nervous at them, scratching the back of my head. I felt their grinny stares in me.

"How about if we play truth or dare?" Suggested one of the girls, oh god no, I hated that game, I'm really competitive. "I'll start! Saria-sempai, truth or dare?" She asked me, and I glared a bit at her. "Truth"

"Have you ever kissed a guy?" Again with that damn question, but I had to answer with the truth this time. "…no…" I admitted, hiding my face in the pillow. They giggled at me. "Ok now is my turn! Mitsukini truth or dare?" I said to Mitsukini and almost instantly he answered with a dare.

"Go to Tamaki's bed and take his pockys, we are out of them" I said, tricking him to do that, even if it wasn't a real dare. But he did, moments later he was back in the bed with more pockys. The game continued until a bit later, then something happened.

"Takashi, truth or dare?" Asked one of the girls and he answered dare. " I dare you to do the pocky kiss game with Saria" she said very confident about her dare but I on the other side, started coughing in my own saliva and blushed deeply.

I felt a big hand hold my chin and the other end of the pocky poke my lips, I bit the end of it and very, very slowly started eating it. I could feel his breath close to my face and I was really tempted to back out but something didn't allowed me to move a muscle.

There was probably a half an inch of pocky between our lips and I had stopped to move on, then happened what I didn't expected, the ate the remaining of the pocky, touching our lips lightly. I pulled away almost immediately and the girls squealed and fangirled, while I used the pillow as a protector and hide my certainly tomato red face.

After club hours had finished I finally went out of my pillow fortress. That wasn't my first kiss, was it? Our lips barely touched, plus she probably doesn't like me, after all it was only a dare. Be he could have said no. "Aargh, what's happening to me" I said, burring my face in the pillow.

"I think you like Takashi" said Mitsukini in almost a whisper. "What!? No, no, no… m-maybe… yes" I admitted, whispering back at him and he giggled. "I think he likes you too" he said before jumping off the bed and walk away. "You really think so!? Mitsukini!" I said but he didn't answered. I pouted and placed a pocky in my lip, when I was about to eat it someone took it.

"Hey! That mine" I said at whoever took my pocky. "Not anymore" that was Takashi, is he trying to seduce me? Well it's working, it must be illegal to be that sexy. "Is still mine, give it back" I said extending my hand at him. "No" he answered.

"No? Fine I have more" I tool another pocky but he took it out of my hand. "Takashi! That mine!" I said pouting and crossing my arms. "I'm used to it" well being cute didn't worked, how about…

"Pretty please, give it back" I said in a more sexy voice. "What do I get in exchange?" He asked mocking me. "If you give it back a thank you and if you don't a kick in the butt" I said still kinda sexy.

"How about another pocky game?" He said almost whispering and getting closer to me. "O-o-okey" I said quite nervous. He placed the pocky in my lips and I felt him bite the other side, I was too nervous to move. He was doing this as his will and not for a dare, does he really likes me?

Suddenly he took the pocky, kissed me and walked away. What the fuck just happened, did he just kissed me? He kissed me! I felt a grin grow wide in my face, I must look like an idiot. I better go change.

I got in the changing room and in there, there was Mitsukini and Takashi, also changing, how did I know? Will Mitsukini always smelled like cake and Takashi was always with Mitsukini.

"Wanna go to my house tonight and play some WiiU?" I asked them and they accepted. "Then let me change and i'll meet you out, you can invite the others too" I said as they walked out. But before they went completely out, Takashi pinched my butt and said "you look sexy" and Mitsukini said "told you he likes you"

I blushed deeply again but I can't complain. This was one of the best valentines I have ever had. And now that I know Takashi likes me should I try to take another step?


	9. Chapter 9

**hii everyone! Here's another chapter, this one and for now on it will contain more morixoc action and maybe in later chapters it will have some lemon. Me no own anything in this fanfic just my oc. Review please! **

Chapter 9: lovely item

Today the host club decided to make a edo-era cosplay. Everyone was wearing traditional edo-era clothes and even fake katanas. Like always I kept close to Mitsukini and Takashi, but today I was just sitting by Takashi, listening to what everyone was saying. I heard some girls whispering to each other, comparing Takashi with some other characters. Then he abruptly stood up, did some spins to his spear and stabbed the paper wall. The girls squealed at its coolness but the rest of the host where worried. What tha fuck just happened.

"Takashi, calm your tits down" I said calmly, today my mood was blah and after being in the club for so long I had already got used to the weird shit that happens.

"No, we have trespasser" he said calmly, before opening the paper door to reveal the trespasser and I just heard a really irritated scream.

"Morinozuka Takashi" screamed the stranger and everyone though it was a "surprise attack!?" But…

"Sempai, please take me on as your apprentice" he said, surprising all of us, even Takashi.

"Kasanoda Ritsu, of 1st year, class D. Heir to the 3rd generation head of the Kasanoda syndicate, the most power line of the kanto area. Admitted to Ouran for high school. Long red hair and a mean-looking appearance; taciturn, and without friends. If your eyes meet, you will have bad dreams for three months; if you bump shoulders, you will be sent to the hospital; those who attempt to talk back to him are sent directly to their graves. Also, he is feared by his classmates as "the human blizzard" " informed Kyouya to all of us, Mitsukini, Takashi and I where sitting on a table, the rest in the couch.

"So, why does a human weapon as yourself, want to become an apprentice of Mori-sempai?" Asked Tamaki to the "mean-looking" guy.

"That's not true. I'm not a human weapon. I was just burn with a face that makes me look mean" he said, he was clearly sad and tired of being afraid of.

"Then you're aware of it, Casanova-kun" the twins said, misspelling his last name.

"It's Kasanoda" he corrected, a little annoyed. "Bossa Nova?" Said the twins along with Tamaki.

"I said it was Kasanoda! You wanna die!?" He yelled at them, really annoyed. It's ok they are quite annoying. "He does indeed have a mean look" they said again, maybe hiding form him.

"Damn it…" he said frustrated, he really was tired of been afraid of. "It's all because of the way I look" see. "From the time I was burn, since I was just a tyke, my old man would always say, 'cause of this mean look…" he trailed off, maybe remembering what his old man used to say.

"And so, from the time I was little, I was taught of how to be a godfather"he continued with his story but once again paused to remember. "Anyhow, thanks to that gangsters education, nobody ever comes near me. Even my fellas got scared, and won't get too close anymore, and so, I am all alone. But really, I, too, would like to play with everyone else. I'd like to play kick the can with the fellas that follow me." He finished his story, a really sad story that some how reminded me of me, after loosing my vision, I also lost all my friends.

"But I don't know how I'm supposed to associate with the other people anymore" he continued talking and explaining. "Poor guy" said Mitsukini in almost a whisper "poor indeed" I said too,in almost a whisper.

"Morinozuka-sempai, that's why I need you to show me. How can you be the way you are? As mean-looking as you are? Expressionless, unspeaking, and unsociable, you've got a mug like the watchdog from hell, so how is it that you're able to get those who are around you to like you so much? Please, teach me your secret!" He said, almost screaming. I lost it, and started laughing uncontrollably, what he just said was hilarious, it didn't described Takashi at all! I fell to the floor, still laughing and holding my belly. I heard Takashi make an irritated sigh and face plamed himself.

"Takashi, are you okay?" Asked Mitsukini a little worried about his cousin. "I'm a little lightheaded" Takashi answered. I kept laughing but slowly stopped, but kept chuckling as I stood back and sat again.

Tamaki said something about leaving the case to Takashi himself but Takashi imterrupted him. "Tamaki" Takashi called him. Maybe he asked him to help because Tamaki started saying that he was going to help him. Until he said something about the lovely item.

"I would now like to introduce to you this… lovely item, Mitsukini-kun"said Tamaki. ohh, I see where this is going. "Sure, maybe Mori-sempai does have a mean look. And gives off a feeling of iciness at first glace. But what if we put this Mitsukini-kun atop his shoulders? It's almost like he's a forest teddy bear that little animals are fond of" continued Tamaki and I kept laughing at all that he said.

"Awww Takashi is a giant cuddling teddy bear" I said mocking him and he lightly flicked my forehead.

Everyone kept talking about Takashi and how he used Mitsukini as his lovely item. "Takashi" said Mitsukini, sounding sad. "Where you just using me?" He said crying and Takashi brutally stood up and denied it, knocking the chair, and I laughed at it.

"But Mitsukini-kun is on long-term contract with Mori-sempai, so you can't borrow him" said Tamaki, fueling Mitsukini sadness.

"Have I been rented to you, Takashi!?" He said sounding more sad and crying and Takashi denied it even more, shaking the table and I just kept laughing at what ever was happening.

"Well I'll think of something to take his place… ah! Saria!" He said calling me and I stoled laughing, this couldn't be good. "You will be Bossa Nova-kun lovely item!" He said very confident of his choice. Well shit.

I was now standing in front of Kasanoda, not knowing what the hell I was suppose to do. "Well looking at the circumstances, it looks like I'm your lovely item. I'm Kondo Saria, nice to meet you" I said smiling a little at him.

"…aren't you, afraid of me?" He asked and I frowned a little but quickly smiled a him. "Nope, why should I, you don't look scary at all!" I said, feeling a little bad for lying, but I knew that I had to make him feel better. "You really think so?" He said, a little of hope in his voice. "Yup, now can you kneel so I can get in your back?" I said and he did so, he helped me up into his shoulders and held my legs so I wound't fall.

"Mitsukini! Look! Now we are both lovely items" I said to Mitsukini and I hard him giggle a little. But Tamaki interrupted us, ordering the twins to change his Yankee stile. "Since you can't take Saria with you, take this other lovely item" said Tamaki giving Kasanoda a teddy bear, or that what I heard.

~next day~

"Morinozuka aniki! Good morning" said Kasanoda almost yelling, maybe that's his normal tone of voice.

"Good morning, Bossa Nova-kun!" Said Mitsukini, greeting in his cute self. "Hey there, Haninozuka-sempai!" He yelled again, boy he sure is weird. "Hey there" said Mitsukini hiding behind me.

"Morning, Kasanoda-kun" I said. "I will carry your bag to the classroom for you" I was not sure if he said it to me or Takashi but Takashi answered. "Thats okey, I can manage"

Suddenly he pushed me back a little and pushed Kasanoda out of the way right before a plant pot crashed in the floor. Then another one fell down but this time, Takashi knocked it out of the way, breaking the pot.

"That was close, good job Takashi" I said, patting his arm, and soon other students came towards us, asking if Takashi was ok.

"Are you all right?" Asked Mitsukini and Takashi answered with a yeah. I walked to Kasanoda and extended my hand towards him, he held it and I helped him up.

"Are you okey, Kasanoda-kun?" I asked him and he also answered with a yes, he was probably thinking of something.

Back in the club, Kasanoda told everyone what happened early in the morning and that he thought that Takashi got on someone's bad side, he really doesn't think that attack was directed to him. Soon Tamaki stared to ramble about helping Kasanoda once again. I jut sat in the couch, drinking some tea and listening to what ever nonsense they where talking about until I heard Haruhi speak to Kasanoda. He asked her if she wanted to play kick the can and she accepted, wow Haruhi you really are a natural flirt machine, you have him on your palm and you don't even notice! But then Tamaki interrupted.

"We've decided on a strategy for your lovely image" Tamaki said.

I didn't knew what the hell was happening but knowing Tamaki it wasn't good.

"He's a Cat monster" Mitsukini said, and with that I knew exactly what they did, poor guy.

They said some things about cat ears and that it made everything more lovely, well when you put it in someone that is a godfather it won't make it lovely. Then I heard the twins say something about making him a cat maid. Oh this is not going to end well.

I heard the door open and an unfamiliar voice asking about little lord Kasanoda. Kasanoda started yelling at whoever was there, very embarrassed, and finally snapped. He threw the cat ears, I think it was, and ran away with the person who just came running behind him.

"I wonder if Casanova-kun really needs an image change" said Haruhi. "Yeah, you're right" agreed Mitsukini. "I sure hope he realize it soon" he continued. "Even I, the blind girl, think he doesn't need to change, he's a really nice person, and I'm sure he will Mitsukini" I said to both of them.

Haruhi and I went to look for him, and we went to the pond where we thought we heard his voice and we where right.

"Oh, a sparrow!" Said Haruhi stopping right beside Kasanoda. "Eh? What are you two doing her?" He said, quite surprised but we both ignored him and sat beside him.

"What happened to your sparrow?" Asked Haruhi. And he told her that he found it, and that it would heal in no time. "Can I give it some food?" Asked Haruhi. "Me too!" I said as well. As Haruhi feed the bird I petted it lightly over this head.

"Look out!" I heard Mitsukini scream and kick something, but I still felt something liquidy splatter all over Haruhi and I.

"It flew away" Haruhi said, and moments later Kasanoda said it too, sounding happy.

"H-Haruhi, are you all right!? Is that blood!?" He said yelling, it scared me a little to be honest, and oh so that liquid thing was red paint.

"No, I just got some paint on me, thats all" Haruhi said calming Tamaki down.

"Are you sure you're all right, Fujioka?" Asked Kasanoda, worried as well. And she said yes with a mm-mm.

Then I heard two unfamiliar voices, demanding to be let go and cursing a lot. They mumbled about Kasanoda kidnaping someone and using other people.

"What's this about?" Asked Kasanoda surprised. "You know what? You were the one they were after all along, Bossa Nova-kun. We decided not so say anything until we caught the culprits, to avoid having any disturbance, you know?" Mitsukini said, quite calm for what just happened.

"So then, you helped me?…why?" Kasanoda asked and there was a short silence. "We can tell just by looking who the bad guys are" Takashi said and that word was my q to speak. "Hey! I'm blind and I didn't needed to see to know that Kasanoda-kun was not a bad guy" I said, grinning at them.

"Saria-sempai, you are blind… I didn't even notice it" Kasanoda said quite surprised. "It's ok, it happens a lot" I said smiling at him.

"I'm going to go change my clothes" Haruhi said, the twins offered some help but she neglected it, and leaved.

"You dumbass!" Said the same guy as before. After he told the other to guys to leave, he started to talk to Kasanoda and told him about his story, that he ran away from his gangster syndicate and was found my Kasanoda and told him his true feeling about him. The twins cried about that being a touching story.

"Oh, I should go apologize to Fujioka, it's 'cause of me that he got paint all over him" kasanoda said. "Haru-chan went to the club room to change" Mitsukini said.

"Oh, thanks, I'll be right back" said Kasanoda before running away.

Wow this people are slow. "Does anyone remember? Haruhi went to change in the club room" I said, accentuating the word change. Then they all screamed.

"Oh, Saria are you all right? Oh no! Yo got paint on you, let me help you, because I care of you" I said mocking myself, no one really helped me at all, it was just Haruhi. "I really miss doing things by myself, and been able to see" I said to myself, almost whispering and with a melancholic tone. There was a silence, all I could hear was the wind as it passed through the leaves and the sound of the water. Everyone left to see what happened to Haruhi, eh?… why I feel this pressure in my chest? Why am I crying?

Oh, yeah, I'm all alone… again. Then I felt something warm been placed on my back and it was an enormous jacket. "You'll catch a cold, let's go change" Takashi said, holding my hand and lifting me. "I though you all left" I said, with my head looking at the floor, and I squeezed his hand. "They did, I stayed" he said, calmed as always.

I stopped and he did too. "Takashi, am I cute? Am I pretty? Why does I'm feel invisible?" I said, my voice cracking and my eyes filling up with tears. He then hugged me and kissed my forehead. "You are not invisible, you are beautiful" he said and that surprised me but I smiled at him and I knew he was smiling too. He then came closer to me and gently kissed me, a very sweet and honest kiss. I squeezed his hand tighter and when he separated his lips form mines, I craved for them again.

"What was that for?" I asked in almost a whisper and he whispered in my ear. "It means, that to me, you are someone special and even if you can't see it, It will always remind you of what you mean to me" he said and I felt tears rolling down my cheeks but this tears, where happy and a tad sad tears. "I wish I could see you" I said in a whisper and we kept walking, while holding hands.


End file.
